Because Him, I Choose That School
by AtsukoMaedathe15
Summary: Karena kakakku, aku akhirnya memilih sekolah itu. Walau dengan berat hati aku meninggalkan sekolah lamaku yang sudah ku cintai, paling tidak aku harus menghargai jasa kakakku yang sudah merawatku sampai sekarang . . . . Kakak memang tahu apa yang terbaik untuk adiknya sendiri . . . tapi, apakah benar aku juga Reinkarnasi seperti kakak kakakku?


Sudah kira - kira 2 tahun aku bersekolah di sini, yah . . . Sekolah ini sudah membantuku menggapai impianku selama ini. Walaupun nyawa kami belum tentu bisa di selamatkan, tapi aku beruntung masih bisa hidup sejauh ini.

Mungkin kalian terkejut saat aku mengatakan 'masih beruntung aku masih bisa hidup'. Mungkin kalian juga akan terkejut jika aku menceritakan hal ini kepada kalian. Yah, setelah 2000 tahun terbebas dari titan, entah mengapa titan menyebalkan itu datang kembali. Mereka semua merebut mimpi - mimpi kami, dan . . . . . Beberapa orang dari masa lalu yang kembali berREINKARNASI.

* * *

**BECAUSE HIM , I CHOOSE THAT SCHOOL**

**Shingeki No Kyojin © ISAYAMA HAJIME**

**FMB0048 © Atsuko Maeda the 15th & Takahashi Minami the6th**

**AKB0048 © AKI - P**

**This Fic © ME**

**Warning : Typo, Amatir, GAJE, From Mimpi (dengan beberapa perubahan). Acchan-POV, AU(maybe), Chuunibyou tingkat tinggi, CROSSOVER(SnK X FMB), aneh pokoknya . . .**

* * *

Disini, di sekolahku. Merupakan sekolah yang termasuk tidak aman, Kau tahu? Sebagian sekolah kami tidak mendapatkan bagian dinding, membuat nyawa kami tidak terselamatkan.

Sekarang, kami baru membuat dinding setebal 1,5 meter dengan tinggi 5 meter. sebuah perjuangan, karena sebagian orang baru bisa membangun dinding itu pada malam hari.

Ah, sudahlah. sekarang aku ingin kembali ke kelas. Daah...

"Hai, Syifa, Hana, Nia, dan yang lainnya," kata ku menyapa mereka semua.

"Oh, hai Atsuko. Bagaimana hari mu kemarin?" tanya Takamina.

"Tidak seru, Kakak selalu menghalangiku," kata ku cemberut, sambil duduk di kursinya.

"Hah, kakakmu itu. Apakah dia masih menyuruhmu pindah?" tanya Yuuko.

"Ya, benar. Dia selalu menyuruhku untuk segera pindah, menyebalkan," kata ku kesal.

"Kau sudah sampai tingkat 7, kurang 13 tingkat lagi. eman sekali kalau kau meninggalkan sekolah ini," kata Mariko.

"Ya, aku tahu. Begitu juga kalian semua kan? kita ini sama - sama tingkat 7, toh . . . . kita akan sama - sama lulus," kata Acchan.

Saat aku masih asyik - asyik bercengkrama, tiba - tiba Paruru merasa aneh.

"Acchan, aku sedikit pusing. Uhm.. aku melihat, ah..," kata Paruru, bibirnya tercekat untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku saja yang meramalkannya untukmu," kataku sambil memejamkan mata.

Di penglihatanku aku melihat, aku melihat.. ah, aku... Aku melihat hal yang tragis, sangat tragis. pantas saja Paruru tidak bisa membicarakannya.

Di penglihatanku aku melihat bahwa sekolah ini hampir setengah hancur, dan . . . darah tergeletak dimana - mana. Ah, aku . . .

"SEMUA! SEGERA MENGUNGSI DI DINDING SEBELAH KIRI! CEPAT!" seru Acchan.

Semua langsung lari kalang kabut menuju pintu besi yang menghubungkan kelas kiri dan kanan, pintu itu memiliki tinggi 3 meter. paling tidak , titan kelas 15 meter tak mungkin masuk kecuali jika menundukkan kepalanya.

Semua langsung terduduk dan gemetar, tiba - tiba Syifa mengatakan sesuatu.

"Coba hubungi Mr. Mark," kata Syifa.

Aku mengangguk lalu mengambil HP, dan menelpon Mr. Mark.

"Mr! Mr! dari pintu sebelah kanan akan ada titan mr! segera tutup gerbangnya! tolonglaah!" seru Acchan di telepon.

"Ah! tidak ada satupun titan di sini, sudahlah!" kata Mr. Mark santai di telepon, Mr. Mark langsung menutup telepon.

"Mr!"

Ah, Mr. Mark memutuskan teleponnya.

"Paruru! apa yang akan terjadi!?" seru ku.

"Mr. Mark hanya cuek, dan mendengarkan lagu," kata Paruru.

"Ah!"

tiba - tiba, Felly dengan mulutnya yang cukup KCC mengomentari ucapanku.

"Ngapain sih kita ada disini! kata papa gak ada titan di sini! uh! repot!" Seru Felly.

cih dasar Felly, cerewet sekali.

Hm, tiba - tiba semua berlari dan berlindung di dinding kanan. ini aneh! siapa yang menyuruh mereka!?

Ms. Theressia juga tidak mengunci pintu pengungsian, apa - apaan ini? Semenit kemudian, Mr. Mark baru membunyikan bel tanda peringatan.

Semua langsung duduk, dan bergemetar ria. Aku mengingat apa perkataan kakakku.

*Flashback On*

Mungkin kalian akan terkejut jika aku menceritakan hal ini, mungkin kalian mengenal kakakku . . . . . Ah, dia . . .

"Hei, Acchan!" seru Kak Levi saat aku melamun.

"Ah , uh, iya kak? ada apa?" tanya ku terkejut.

"Jangan melamun terus!" tegurnya.

"Iya, Iya. Um.. kita mau kemana?" Tanya ku.

"Menjemput Kedua kakakmu dan ketiga adikmu, lalu kakak ingin kau segera pindah dari sekolahmu itu," kata Kak Levi.

"kenapa kak?" tanya ku pelan.

"Kakak tak suka dengan sekolahmu itu, terlalu berbahaya," kata Kak Levi sambil tetap mengemudikan mobil.

Aku hanya terdiam, sampai Kak Eren dan Kak Mikasa di jemput. Setelah itu kita menjemput Vanya, Via, dan Aina.

Kak Eren dan Kak Levi terlihat sibuk sendiri, sepertinya membicarakan nilai kak Eren di SMA nya sekarang.

"Eren, kau itu. Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk belajar? jangan mementingkan pertarungan ini dulu," Tegur Kak Levi.

"Tapi, bukankah kita harus memusnahkan mereka?" tanya Kak Eren kepada Kak Levi.

"Walaupun begitu, cam kan perkataanku ini Eren," kata Kak Levi.

Kak Mikasa hanya diam dan berkutat dengan Hp-nya, sepertinya sedang BBM-an. Tapi jangan salah sangka lho, kak Mikasa ini mengikuti kegiatan yang sama seperti Kak Levi dan Kak Eren, yaitu membasmi titan - titan di luar sana.

Yah, tiba - tiba aku mendapatkan sebuah penglihatan yang Uh.. Tragis...

Aku melihat, gedung SMP 1 Kyokurosei hancur. dan Tubuh Felly berbanjir darah, serta terpotong. Ah, aku.. aku..

Aku segera membuka mata, lalu mendekap Vanya, Via, dan Aina erat - erat.

"Kenapa kak?" tanya Vanya heran.

"Iya kak? kenapa?" tanya Via dan Aina.

"Ah, Kakak tidak kenapa - napa kok," kata ku meyakinkan.

Setiba nya di rumah, sifat kakak pertama ku itu kembali seperti biasa. Kau tau, 'the pedofil' Uh... tapi kenapa hanya aku? apakah aku juga reinkarnasi? masa? ah? aku benar - benar tidak yakin, kenapa Via, dan Aina yang jauh lebih kecil dan imut tidak di begitukan? Apakah wajahku terlalu Moe? aku bukan Loli kok..

"Acchan, sudah kakak bilang. Kau harus pindah dari sekolah itu," kata Kak Levi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Uh, jangan dekat - dekat untuk menjelaskannya," kata ku sinis, yah.. waktunya mengeluarkan sifatku.

"Sudahlah, Sekolahmu itu terlalu berbahaya," kata kak Levi sambil menuju dapur.

Aku hanya melihat keluar jendela, lalu mendapat penglihatan yang sama.

*Flashback End*

Aku melihat tubuh Felly yang hanya tinggal setengah, dari kepala hingga setengah badan. Tubuhnya berlumuran darah.

Aku juga melihat, Bella, Aurel, Fadhilla , dan Riska di kejar - kejar oleh Titan gila.

Aku segera berlari dengan cepat, tetapi terlambat.. kakiku tiba - tiba di tarik oleh seekor titan gila.

"KAMU YANG KAKINYA LIMA ITU YA? KAMU YANG KAKINYA LIMA ITU YA?" tanya Titan itu sambil menggoyang - goyangkan badanku.

"KAKU GUE CUMAN 2 GEBLEK! TURUNIN GUE KEK! APA PENTINGNYA LU NGANGKAT GUE! MAU NGINTIP YA!" seru ku sambil menarik rok pendekku ke atas, untung saja aku memakai Legging. Kalau tidak, bisa bahaya.

Seperti mengerti, titan itu menurunkanku. Aku langsung berlari, tiba - tiba ada titan lain yang mengejarku. Ah, itu titan yang . . . yang NORMAL. dia bisa saja memakanku.

Hampir saja titan itu mendekat padaku, ah.. Ada seseorang yang menolongku. Itu . . . Itu .. . KAK EREN?!

"Acchan! Bukankah Kak Levi sudah bilang untuk pindah dari sekolah ini! pindahlah ke SMP kak Levi yang dulu!" seru Kak Eren.

"Tapi . . . .,"

"Di sana kau akan di ajari caranya bertarung! Turuti saja kata Kak Levi!" seru Kak Eren.

Aku hanya diam, mematung. Ada 2 titan di belakangku,dan disampingku, kak Eren tak bisa berkutik. tak mungkin dia membunuh 4 titan sekaligus.

Secara tiba - tiba Kak Mikasa dan Kak Levi datang, Kak Mikasa membunuh 1 titan. Dan Kak Levi menarikku terbang ke tempat yang jauh lebih aman, yaitu di dalam dinding.

"Aku sudah bilang, sekolah ini bahaya," kata Kak Levi.

"Tapi Kak,"

Aku hanya menunduk, kak Levi mengusap - usap kepalaku.

"Kalau kau tetap tidak mau juga tidak apa, Kakak akan mencarikan sekolah yang cocok untukmu. Idola kecil," kata Kak Levi sambil berjongkok lebih rendah dariku.

"Kak . . . .," kataku, rasanya hampir menangis.

Kak Levi hanya tersenyum tipis padaku, senyuman yang menenangkan memang.

Yah, aku akan memikirkannya lagi untuk pindah. Demi Kak Levi yang sudah merawatku selama ini. dan membiarkan aku hidup sampai sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***To Be Continued***

* * *

**A/N** : Hai, Hai . . . Khu..Khu..Khu.. ngeluarin Ide sebelum UAS :v / #iseng

yeah, ini cerita sungguhan dari mimpiku. Gajelas ya? tapi ini beneran, ane jadi adiknya Levi, Eren, dan Mikasa.

Maybe ada usul lain, yah... ga mungkin mimpi bisa berlanjut :v /

Reader, :v / Yah... ini FF Crossover ke 4 ku :v , yang lainnya da di FB dan FMB. Aku paling suka nge Crossover FMB0048 sama Shingeki No Kyojin. karena menurutku seru kalau di gabungin. Ah, rasanya gimana gimana gitu. .. . . .. .

R&R ya Reader yang cantik dan ganteng ;3


End file.
